organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocco and Dante Pelosi
Early Life Identical twins Rocco and Dante Pelosi were born in New York to a pimp and a prostitute. The identical twins joined the Family at the young age of 17, there first jobs To hijack trucks with car parts and in them they made What they could even doing stick ups witch was against family rules but allowed by there Capo. When Toni Joined two months later they became fast friends. During the Toni's War and the Costello war the brothers worked together attacking rival gangs business this is where they learned they were natural born killers. As Toni grew more powerful so did they, when Toni became the second in command they became the top hit-men when he became the boss they became his bodyguards, Always doing hits together the Twins were twice as dangerous as any hit-man. The Slaughter During the slaughter Toni ordered them to kill both Terence Montana and Ben Vogel. Micheal Tessio drove them out to the Bronx to kill Terence and then to Jersey City to Kill Vogel. they accomplished there tasks with brutal efficiency Both Terence and Vogel were killed with in just over an hour, but they were tailed by an unmarked police car the officers convicted the brothers, but Micheal got off the hook claiming he had no idea why he was driving the men and they were sentenced 25 years in prison each. Prison Time The Pelosi brothers lived rather well in prison, they had a double sized cell to themselves or the "Prison suite" as the guards often called it. They led a low profile prison gang that sold prison weapons and cigarettes the brothers kept there heads down and never did any of the dirty work. in 2010 they were eligible for parole and received it, thanks to a little bribe put in by Toni. There prison gang now recruits dangerous and valuable inmates to join the Leone family once on the outside. Release The Leone family welcomed them and home with a party and Toni bought Denis a home and which they now both live in. The brothers were Made by Toni at the party, it was the biggest made man ceremony in mafia history in attendance were Dons and from as far as Los Angles, Montreal and even Sicily. Dante is now living with a Jack-Russel terrier puppy named Dennis and Rocco is recovering from his divorce and is living with his brother in the house that Toni bought them. Personality The Twins are cold, brutal, ruthless and efficient killers it is said in the Leone that the Twins are behind at least 41 unsolved murders, but aside from that they are different in every way, the pair somehow manage to get along. Police Records Rocco Surname: Pelosi First Name: Rocco "The Rock" Age: 34 Place of Birth: Little Italy, New York Affiliations: Member of the Leone Crime Syndicate. Criminal Record: *1991 - Grand Theft Auto *1993 - Assault *1994 - Manslaughter *2007 - Murder Notes: * Believed to be a top Hitman in the Leone family, along with his twin brother. * Also believed to be a bodyguard to Leone family Don Toni Leone * Commits most of his crimes with his identical twin brother Denis * Known to eat at several diners in little Italy Dante Surname:'''Pelosi '''First Name: Dante "Dog" Age: 34 Place of Birth: Little Italy, New York Affiliations: Member of the Leone Crime Syndicate. Criminal Record: *1991 - Grand Theft Auto *1993 - Assault *1994 - Manslaughter *2002 - Parole Violation *2007 - Murder Notes: * Believed to be a top Hit-man in the Leone family, along with his twin brother. * Also beveled to be a bodyguard to Leone family Don Toni Leone * Personal Ties to known South Bronx drug dealer, Derek Quin. * Commits all crimes with his identical twin brother Richard * Possibly left handed, like Toni Leone Trivia * Rocco is Right-Handed while Dante is left-Handed. **this makes there favorite execution possible. * While looking the same the two boys are very different. **Dante likes Hard-Rock where Rocco likes Rap. **Dante rides a Chopper Rocco rides a Japanese Sports bike. **Dante is a womanizer Rocco is Divorced. **Dante like Dogs Rocco likes Cats. **Despite all this they both share political views. *When it comes to Killing they are some of the best, Because they work in unison Rocco is a better fist fighter Dante is a better gunslinger. * Dante has a friend in the hard drug business: Derek Quinn. Category:Leone Crime Family Category:Hitman Category:Murder Category:Criminals Category:Italian Mobsters Category:People Category:Enforcer Category:Bodyguard Category:Male Criminals Category:Free Criminals